Lo que sea
by summerraink
Summary: Crossover House-Expediente X, con más de lo primero que de lo segundo. Wilson POV. Mulder y Scully ingresan en el hospital donde serán tratados por House...no demasiado bien tratados, en realidad.


LO QUE SEA

-¡Un agente del FBI, Wilson, del FBI!

Es difícil explicar los excepcionales hechos que han derivado en la situación en la que me encuentro ahora; poco excepcional, por otro lado, ya que estoy sentado en mi despacho escuchando a Cuddy relatar todo lo ocurrido y todo lo que ocurrirá en cuanto pille a House. Mientras, intento decidir si estoy aburrido o harto de escucharlo. Harto debe ser, ya que me propongo matar al próximo que entre por la puerta a contarme esta historia. Lo cuál será una lástima, ya que sólo queda por hacerlo la agente Scully. Y, no es sólo que no me apetece matarla por diversos motivos que incluyen...diversos motivos, sino que además le tengo miedo. A fin de cuentas todo es culpa suya, a no ser que el pirado de su compañero tenga razón. Claro que ella sigue atada así que será difícil que entre por mi puerta, al menos en las próximas horas.

House haría un chiste respecto a eso de tenerle miedo y al mismo tiempo desear verla. Claro que quizá nada de esto habría ocurrido si House no hubiese hecho un chiste.

Cuddy no debe saber lo del chiste.

-¡Y una enfermera me dijo que le oyó gritarle que por qué no se la sacaba para ver cuál de los dos la tenía más grande!

Vaya, Cuddy sí sabe lo del chiste. Eso debe significar que los gritos se van a alargar aún más de lo que pensaba. No sé qué pinto yo en todo esto pero parece que soy el único con la cabeza fría en estos momentos y, a pesar de lo dicho, el que menos deseos tiene de matar a alguien.

Por lo que sé, Cuddy quiere matar a House, House quiere matar al paciente, el paciente quiere matar a House, Cameron quiere matar a ambos por querer matarse mutuamente, Chase quiere matar a Foreman y Foreman no tiene muy claro a quien quiere matar, pero cree que el orden es House, Chase, Cameron y el paciente. Dana Scully sigue queriendo matar, pero cada vez menos.

Intentaré ordenar los hechos a ver si soy capaz de sacar algo en claro de este caos.

Todo empezó cuando Cameron entró esta mañana en el despacho de House con una pila de papeles. Según algunos era una pila de treinta centímetros y según otros de más de un metro. No sabría decir, pero al parecer eran los historiales de dos pacientes. Sobra indicar que los ojos de House brillaron ante esa información. A pesar de lo cual sugirió Munchausen y siguió viendo la telenovela.

-Agentes del FBI, Wilson- repite Cuddy.

Pero lo que Cameron dijo fue "Agentes del FBI, House", mientras dejaba caer teatralmente (versión Foreman) las historias sobre la mesa y se colocaba tapando el televisor.

Bien, nos saltamos el ritual de costumbre en el que Chase pregunta irónico por qué los agentes del FBI no pueden sufrir Munchausen, Foreman pregunta por los síntomas, Cameron agacha la cabeza y dice que ella le disparó a él, House comenta "Entonces se supone que tenemos un caso porque Cameron cree que el amor es demasiado hermoso para poder acabar con una mujer disparando a un hombre" y Cameron se siente profundamente ofendida.

El caso es que después de un par de minutos o un par de horas, según versiones, Foreman se harta y va a ver a los pacientes.

Vuelve diciendo que él tiene psicosis, paranoia y un disparo en la pierna y ella psicosis, paranoia y complejo de culpa. Su diagnostico es que ambos están como maracas y deben ser internados en la unidad psiquiátrica, probablemente de por vida, pero sobre todo él. Esta última opinión interesa a House, Dios sabe por qué.

-Y, ¿por eso disparó ella, porque está loco? Menuda novedad.

-Deberías escuchar la versión que él tiene de los hechos,-dijo Foreman con su sonrisa de suficiencia (versión Chase).

-Y me da igual lo locos que estén según House, el caso es que es una agresión y...-, continúa Cuddy.

Bien, el caso es que... no puedo creerme que esté pensando esto, pero el caso es que la explicación que el agente Mulder daba a que su compañera le disparase era que... ¡Señor!, era que agentes de no se qué sindicato le habían influido de forma subliminal mediante no se qué ondas de no se qué frecuencia para volverla agresiva y así acabar con él. Había, para rematarlo, un dispositivo subcutáneo de por medio.

Como lo cuento.

Pero así como lo cuento.

Esta parte no me la creí hasta la tercera vez que la escuché, de boca de House aún partiéndose de risa, antes del incidente que condujo a que ahora Cuddy siga gritando.

De hecho, hasta que no vi a la agente Scully y ella misma me contó que, si bien era cierto que su compañero tendía a la paranoia, no podía explicar por qué motivo le había disparado, todo me parecía una broma. De las malas además, de las que nadie se cree.

Fui con House a hablar con la agente Scully ya que él insistió en que debía verlo con mis propios ojos. Si bien es cierto que me alegré de verlo con mis propios ojos, he de decir que era un espectáculo lamentable. La pobre mujer, no es por defender a House ni por darle la razón a Foreman, es desde luego una persona de lejos más cuerda que su compañero pero estaba... pues muy mal. Insistió en que le realizásemos una analítica completa para comprobar si la habían drogado. Esa es la parte que demuestra que estaba más cuerda que su compañero. La parte lamentable es que, entre esos momentos de lucidez en que pedía una analítica, insistía en que nosotros éramos "de ellos" y que si habían logrado convencer a Mulder para matarla también nos habrían convencido a nosotros pero no estaba segura de ello porque sólo lo pensaba a veces.

Muy triste.

Por supuesto la atamos a la cama y pedimos la analítica.

-Están locos,- dice Cuddy.

-Lo sé, Cuddy, lo sé.

No sé a quienes se refiere, pero da igual. Es cierto.

Bien, tras ver a la agente Scully nos dirigimos a ver a Mulder, mientras House me repetía que aquello sería aún más divertido.

Divertido fue, desde luego, ya que nos encontramos a Foreman y Chase mirando a través de la cristalera de la habitación cómo Cameron hacía su habitual miríada de preguntas al agente Mulder. Y llegamos justo a tiempo de escuchar a Foreman insinuando que el verdadero interés de Cameron en el caso se debía al atractivo de dicho agente.

Cosa que Chase no se tomó bien.

No voy a detenerme en sus motivos.

House sí se detuvo.

Lo que me sorprende, en realidad, es que no hubiese un puñetazo antes de cuando lo hubo.

En fin, dejé a House divirtiéndose y entré en la habitación, comprendiendo inmediatamente que la expresión de Cameron no tenía porqué deberse a los motivos que parecía desde fuera: Podía ser perfectamente simple compasión; porque la ingente cantidad de locuras que soltaba aquel hombre por su boca inducían a eso.

Por resumir: El agente Mulder cree que el dispositivo que la agente Scully lleva en su nuca (en serio que lo lleva, pero totalmente en serio) y que no le pudieron extraer, dado que de hacerlo se desarrollaría su cáncer, es también (¿he dicho también?)...

-Todos locos, Cuddy, todos.

...un dispositivo de control mental que el sindicato ése de las narices utiliza para controlarla y ahora que la situación (vete a saber cuál) es especialmente delicada le han inducido a matarle.

Ese es el resumen.

Visto a posteriori, considero que debimos dejar las cosas ahí. Debimos llamar a la policía, trasladarles a un psiquiátrico y esperar a que se les pasase o lo que sea. Debimos hacer caso a Foreman. House debió hacer caso a Foreman pero, claro, era demasiado divertido.

-No puedo entender cómo pudiste meterte en esto Wilson. Y entiendo menos cómo pudiste no controlar a House.

Ya salió el tema. Sabía que acabaría saliendo el tema. Lo sabía.

-Cuddy, yo no me metí en esto. Y perdona pero creo que no fui yo quien dio el puñetazo.

-Tiene el ojo del tamaño del lago Michigan. Un agente del FBI ingresa con un disparo y es agredido por un médico de este hospital. Mientras, tú hablas con su compañera de curaciones mágicas.

-Dos agentes, un disparo y dos psicosis, no omitamos datos.

-Ingresa con un disparo y sale con un ojo morado. ¿Te parece gracioso?

No me estoy riendo, de verdad que no. No me río.

-Cuddy, tengo su historia: Esa mujer se recuperó de un cáncer después de que le metiesen una cosa en la nuca. Está firmado por el Doctor Smith, es uno de los mejores oncólogos del país. Yo sólo...fui a preguntarle.

-Voy a buscar a House: Al menos el no cree en milagros.

Bien, me he librado de Cuddy. ¿Por dónde iba antes de que cesasen los gritos? Ah, sí. Fui a hablar con la agente Scully que parecía más calmada, ya no desconfiaba de mí ni amenazaba con matarme y por desgracia no negaba lo de su curación. Lo atribuí a la psicosis, me cogí la historia y me la traje para leerla no sin decirle que me encantaría hablar del caso con ella cuando...se recuperase.

Mientras tanto, House entraba en la habitación de Mulder presentándose como miembro del sindicato.

Cameron no supo explicarme la cara exacta que el paciente puso.

Resulta extraño decirlo a estas alturas, pero es en este punto donde la historia se complica ya que todas las versiones difieren.

Según Chase, House y el paciente tuvieron una conversación calmada. Uno de los dos dijo algo inconveniente y entonces Cameron pareció temerosa de cómo se desarrollarían los hechos. La conversación subió de tono y Foreman y él decidieron entrar a ver que pasaba. Al entrar escucharon "hijo de puta" y "pirado", no recuerda quién dijo cada cosa. El paciente intentó levantarse, dijo que nadie le impediría ir a ver a su Scully y zarandeó a House, el cuál le dio un puñetazo en defensa propia. Él intentó separarles y Foreman se metió en medio y acabó dándole un codazo. Hubo magulladuras varias y él no golpeó a Foreman más que por instinto defensivo.

Según Foreman, House y el paciente estaban teniendo lo que parecía una conversación de besugos mientras Cameron les miraba ensimismada hasta que puso cara de pena porque no le hacían caso. Todos empezaron a gritar, él se empeñó en entrar a calmar los ánimos aunque Chase insistía en que debían irse a la cafetería. Entró seguido de Chase cuando el paciente llamaba a House "maldito loco hijo de puta", House le dijo "pero hombre, ¡que usted me lo diga!" el otro intentó levantarse y House perdió la cabeza y de dio un puñetazo. Al intentar separarles se enzarzaron los cuatro en lo que él llama "No sé, tio, había brazos por todas partes" y el caso es que Chase se volvió hacia él y vio claramente cómo le miraba con odio mientras le golpeaba con fuerza el hombro.

Según Cameron, House empezó una conversación amigable con el paciente tratando de darle confianza para que se expresase y así poder diagnosticarle. Sin embargo, (mientras me contaba esto puso los ojos en blanco), House es House y no pudo evitar...ser él. De modo que, tras escuchar su versión y soportar durante unos segundos a Mulder gritando que necesitaba ver a Scully, la conversación se desarrolló así, en la versión de Cameron:

-Agente Mildred-, dijo House con una sonrisa que casi parecía honesta.

-Mulder.

-Pues eso. Imaginemos por un momento que lo que usted me dice tiene sentido. Sigo sin comprender por qué se empeña en ver a alguien que ha querido matarle. Y me encantaría que me lo explicase.

-No sea condescendiente conmigo. No intente camelarme.

Cameron afirma que le costó no reírse y también que lo consiguió.

-Intento entenderle. Se lo aseguro, estoy siendo honesto con usted: Sólo pretendo entenderle.

Aquí fue donde Cameron no lo consiguió.

-Muchos han hecho lo que usted intenta conmigo, ya no cuela.

-¿Entenderle? No me extraña. Espero que se refiera a eso, porque le aseguro que no intento otra cosa.

-Me da igual lo que crea, tómeme por loco, eso no me importa. Pero quiero ver a la agente Scully y quiero verla ahora.

-Está bien que no le importe, pero me pregunto por qué.

-Ella es mi médico.

-Entienda que resulta un poco extraño que quiera que le trate la persona que le hirió.- Esto lo dijo Cameron.

-La agente Scully está...¿como decirlo?-dijo House bajando la mirada.

-¿Está cómo? ¿Qué le han hecho?

-Atada a una cama con una sobredosis de calmantes-, esto es lo que, según Cameron, House nunca debió decir.

Y ese es el momento en el que el paciente intentó levantarse de la cama gritando que necesitaba verla cuanto antes y que nadie sabía hasta donde podían llegar "ellos".

Al parecer House intentó retenerle diciendo que él era el médico y por tanto el que mandaba, Mulder le respondió que nadie le iba a decir cuándo podía ver a su Scully, la conversación subió de tono, hubo referencias a quién ganaría en una pelea, por el tema de la cojera y el disparo y, no recuerda cómo, acabó con House diciendo que podían sacárselas a ver quién la tenía más grande. Quiero no creer que Cameron me comentó que había algo homoerótico en esa discusión...No, prefiero creer que fue ella quien dijo la palabra y que no se me ha ocurrido a mí. El caso es que Mulder le zarandeó, House perdió la cabeza y le dio el puñetazo. Entraron Chase y Foreman y aquello se convirtió en lo que Cameron definió como "una típica pelea de instituto, bueno, de jardín de infancia".

La versión de House era similar, sólo que él utilizó la palabra polla, afortunadamente sé que no utilizó la palabra homoerótico y afirma que el puñetazo no sólo fue en defensa propia sino que además el tipo se lo merecía. Aparte el no dijo "su Scully" sino "la otra pirada".

Conclusión: Están todos locos.

Mientras tanto, cuanto más miro el informe del cáncer de la agente Scully más... me incluyo en el grupo.

Me lo volveré a leer. Tiene que haber algo que se me escapa.

-Ya terminó todo.

Es la voz de Cameron. Me despierto sobresaltado sobre la historia médica de Dana Katherine Scully. Al parecer me he quedado dormido leyendo. Levanto la vista y me encuentro con Cameron, ojerosa y despeinada. Miro el reloj. Las cinco y veinte, de la madrugada, supongo.

-Y, ¿ha muerto alguien?

Cameron sonríe a través del cansancio.

-House quiere verte. Eh, ¿ese es el historial de Scully? ¿Has leído lo del cáncer?

-Sí y no. Quiero hablarlo con ella, es médico. Ya te contaré. Mañana. ¿Ha hablado House ya con Cuddy?, porque si no la historia no ha acabado.

-Si, bueno,-se desploma sobre el sillón frente a mi mesa,-pero no pasó nada. Cuddy habló con la agente Scully y ésta la tranquilizó o algo. Se entendieron muy bien. Dios sabe por qué.

-¿Han soltado a...? quiero decir, ¿la agente Scully está bien?

-Sí,- me dice encogiéndose de hombros, como si me contase el final decepcionante de una película que prometía- todos están bien. Quiero decir, era LSD al final, ¿sabes? Los análisis de ambos dieron positivo en ácido lisérgico. Dicen que no lo consumieron y...

-¿Y?

-Y el agente Mulder dice que no lo consumieron.

-¿Y?

A estas alturas es como una droga, en serio, ha sido un día terrible pero no puedo evitar querer saber más.

-Y que puede que... ciertas abejas que les picaron se lo inoculasen- la cara de Cameron es todo un poema. –Van a mantenerles en observación, pero el psiquiatra a accedido a ponerles en la misma habitación porque... él no callaba ni con los calmantes, ¿sabes?

-Y ¿qué dice House?

Oh, vamos, ¡es mejor que la mejor telenovela!

-Muchas cosas. Quiere hablar contigo, por eso vengo,-cuando dice esto ya tiene la cabeza sobre mi mesa y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué dices tú?

-House dice que soy una romántica...yo digo que al menos estoy cuerda.

Sí, vale, hace unas horas quería huir de todo esto pero ahora quiero más. Así que echo mi abrigo sobre la espalda de Cameron y me dirijo a la habitación de Mulder.

Ahí está House, frente al cristal, con su mirada inquisitiva. Dentro, los dos agentes hablan con aspecto adormecido, sonriéndose, bajo la atenta mirada de dos celadores.

-Estás vivo y estás aquí. Tiene gracia, entre las pocas cosas lógicas que he escuchado hoy estaban un "Voy a matarle y voy a despedirle pero no sé en qué orden" referidos a ti.

-¿Qué lleva a un hombre a querer compartir habitación con la mujer que le ha disparado?

No hay caso, no hay caso, no lo hay. No lo entiende.

-Entre las pocas cosas lógicas que he escuchado hoy estaban un "Voy a matarle y voy a despedirle pero no sé en qué orden" referidos a ti.

-Eso ya lo has dicho,- dice mirándome casi asustado.

-Ya lo sé. Sólo era un ejemplo.

-No es comparable, Wilson, yo sólo le he pegado y en defensa propia.

-Lo que te aseguro es que eso no lo hace el ácido lisérgico.

-Por eso estoy aquí.

No hay caso. Sonrío. Es obvio. Es obvio lo de por qué quieren estar juntos, lo del ácido lisérgico es un desliz que intentan ocultar. Lo demás es absolutamente inexplicable pero pienso dormir en mi camita antes de volver a pensar en ello.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, House? El fondo del corazón está más lejos que el fin del mundo.

Me mira fingiendo sorpresa.

-¡Cameron! Deberías cuidarte más, por un momento me has parecido Wilson.

Me dan envidia. El sobre todo. Me consuela pensar que en parte me dan envidia porque están tumbados. Mañana hablaré con ella. Sólo de medicina.

-Hay que saber perder, House. A veces hasta hay que saber rendirse.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que Cameron gana. Buenas noches, o días, o lo que sea.

-¡Sólo es psicosis!-dice riendo mientras me alejo.

-Lo que sea.


End file.
